


Caught in the Act

by quantumoddity



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Consensual Kink, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda, M/M, Robbery, Roleplay, Smut, boys are just getting kinky, it's all completely consentual, only one line, pre negotiated kink, referencing the events of Shadows Return, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Alec has a job go very, very wrong and then very, very right---All pre-negotiated, all consensual, soft ending
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Caught in the Act

There was always going to be a deep, rewarding sense of satisfaction whenever Alec heard the soft, muffled click that signalled the breaking of a lock. 

Whether it was the poison spitting clasp on some noble’s stash of incendiary letters, the big, brass lock on a door he wasn’t supposed to be going through, the latch on a window that wanted to keep him out or just some old thing he’d been given to play with, whenever he heard the metallic note ring out from somewhere in its depths, a spark would ignite in his chest. He’d feel an illicit sense of triumph and it would be almost impossible to keep a self satisfied smile from tugging at his lips, under the swathe of black cloth he’d tied around them. 

It was there as he smartly worked open the lock on the villa’s window and drew it up, having to go agonisingly slow as the mechanisms weren’t well maintained and would have screeched out a proclamation of his arrival had he not been careful. Though it was a brief thing, just a flash of that old, comforting pride in himself that he hoped he’d never lose even when he’d been a nightrunner for a hundred years. 

There was no time to savour his self satisfaction tonight.

He slipped into the room quietly. It didn’t have the reassuring musty smell of a disused room, telling Alec that he shouldn’t linger long. It was being used as a store for sporting equipment; there were racks of wood and lead practice swords, a few quivers hanging on the wall and some targets, all typical amusements for nobles in warmer months than this. A room unlikely to be used this late into the night. Perhaps he didn’t need to hurry as much as he’d thought. 

Still, Alec had somewhere to be and he needed to be there fast. He went to the door, nudging it open gently and giving the hallway beyond a careful sweep before he slid through and stole silently towards the stairs. He kept an eye and an ear out for dogs, hand poised to make the necessary shapes at a moment’s notice. The bite scars he’d picked up during those dark days on Kouros still ached on winter days and he had no desire to start a collection. 

Clearly these particular nobles kept a smaller household than their station would suggest. He didn’t meet a soul, hear any muffled breathing behind any passing door or whispered conversations from floors above, as he sprinted up the stairs towards the bedroom. There were a number of interesting reasons as to why that might be but Alec was simply glad of the fact as he counted doors carefully to the one he needed, the third on the right. 

He fixed the object he was after in his mind, a simple silver ring, no adornments or jewels or engravings. These nobles probably kept a dragon’s hoard of wealth in the small jewellery box he knew he needed to access and it wouldn’t do to grab the wrong thing. That was something Seregil had taught him, to always keep his focus on the prize at hand, to have it at the forefront of his mind. 

There was a lock on the bedroom so Alec reached back into his hood and slipped the same slender tool out of his braid. There weren’t going to be any traps or nasty surprises on a bedroom door, you wouldn’t want to risk the maid’s sleeve setting on fire every time she came to clean. But it was also the most likely place for the master of the house to be at this hour so he moved steadily and carefully, not so much as a tremble in his fingers for as loud as his heart beat in his chest. 

The tumblers lifted slowly one by one and finally he heard that dull whisper of a clink, quieter than usual for all Alec’s care. He let the door fall open naturally, in the hopes that any half asleep or exhausted master within would assume it was the wind’s doing, forgetting that it had ever been locked to begin with. He cloaked himself in the shadows low to the ground, slinking along on his belly below the squares of moonlight from the uncovered windows that fell on the wall. The room smelled of warm bodies, candlesmoke and the rich, spiced scents of someone’s perfume, with just a little of the cold air from outside to cut through it all. Under his hands was a fine, dense rug and the bed he used to hide himself was a grand thing, all silken sheets and gauzy drapery. For their quiet house, the residents here clearly had some money to their names. 

Alec paused and listened for the sounds of breathing, perhaps a quill scratching over at the desk in the corner but there was nothing. Just the whistle of the wind beyond the glass. No light either though the aroma of the burning wicks was too fresh for them to have been extinguished too long ago. He wasn’t fool enough to take a glance at the bed above him but he told himself his mark must be soundly asleep. 

Not that that did anything to slow down his heart. 

He moved as fast as he could while staying silent, slinking across the room to the vanity up against the far wall. The jewellery chest was there as promised, even lying open for any thief to see. The moonlight found every facet of the diamonds and other gems there, every curve of gold or silver, making it seem like a box full of pure stardust. And, sitting right on top of it, was the ring Alec was here to take. His pulse moved somewhere into his throat at the sight of it. 

He would need to move into the frame of the window to reach it. The night’s full moon would turn his hair to spun gold if it found any loose strand so he was careful to check it was all tightly bound and under his hood. He would just be another shadow, a brief movement in the corner of the eye and then gone, a second’s hesitation. 

Alec shifted onto his knees and reached out, stilling his breath in his throat. 

So there was none to use on a scream when the hand closed around his wrist. 

Before Alec could think, let alone twist or wrench his hand free, he was lifted and pinned against the wall. Deep in the shadows, all he could see of his mark was half a long nose, a curtain of dark hair, an infuriatingly smug grin and a set of wicked grey eyes. 

“Well, well, well,” a low, satisfied voice purred out, close enough to Alec’s ear to make him shudder, “What do we have here?”

Alec felt his stomach, as well as some other parts, tighten at that voice but he played his part, reaching for the dagger at his belt with his free hand. Of course his captor was expecting it, one knee coming up sharply to pin the wrist as tightly as his other. 

“Bold,” he was amused now, “Could this be the elusive Rhíminee Cat I’ve heard such wicked tales of?”

Gods, his entire lower body was pressed to Alec’s now and there was no mistaking how hard he was through the fabric of those trousers. Though his body was quickly catching up, Alec made himself snarl and spit, “Fuck you.”

There was a dark chuckle then a hand came from seemingly nowhere and ripped back Alec’s hood, taking his jaw none too gently and moving him into the moonlight. 

“Perhaps not...more of a kitten, really.” How did he sound so wretchedly casual?

“I’m not telling you anything,” Alec panted, the adrenaline catching up with him and setting his nerves alight under his skin. Now, in the light, he could see Seregil too, not a hint of sleep in his expression at all. The last remaining part of Alec’s brain not thinking about the press of his lover’s cock against his own made a note to ask him how he feigned sleep so well, he’d have to practise himself. 

“Who said I wanted you to?” Seregil hummed, still smiling, still putting an edge on his voice that was so unlike him but ideal for the game they were playing, “I don’t want information in exchange for forgetting this little...intrusion.” 

Alec swallowed hard, widening his eyes and playing the innocent, rather ironic for someone who had just been caught with his hand in someone else’s jewellery box, “Then...what do you want?” 

Seregil’s grin turned hungry and the hand that had unmasked Alec slid around the back of him, squeezing his ass hard through his plain black night running clothes. Alec gasped, intending it to sound indignant or scandalised but his character slipped a little and it came out far more wanton and desperate than he’d intended. 

Seregil was pleased to roll with it, laughing and fondling him harder, “Oh? Did you have more than stealing my jewels in mind when you snuck into my chambers, little thief?”

Alec could only whimper, maddened by having Seregil’s fingers so close to where he wanted them, with that damnable fabric all that kept him from it. He tried to summon some fire, unsure if Seregil would want him to surrender so easily or even if he wanted that, murmuring, “Biliary take you...and if I refuse?”

Seregil drew in close, his voice turning harsher though that only made Alec want him more, “Then it’s the Red Tower for you, thief. So the choice is yours. You scream there...or you scream here. Which will it be?”

Alec had to marshal himself, he was close to finishing on Seregil’s words and the thrill of their game alone. And if that happened, he’d never be allowed to live it down. He rolled his hips against his talímenios, reminding them both that this was a fantasy they’d both signed their names to, as he snarled, “As if you could make me scream...”

That was all Seregil needed to move away, still holding him by the wrist and toss him onto the bed. Alec gasped as the breath was thrown out of his lungs, watching their bedroom tilt around him before, faster than he could have believed if it wasn’t Seregil, he was nose to nose with him again, now pinned to the bed like a butterfly to a cork board. 

“We’ll see about that,” Seregil breathed, leaning in and taking Alec’s earlobe in his teeth, nipping fast and hard to leave a mark over the stains left by the dragon, “I expect this to be worth the price of that ring you had your filthy hands on, Rhíminee kitten.”

Alec had no time to even try to come up with a suitably in character reply before Seregil took his black shirt by the collar and tore it roughly down the middle then away from his body.

_ Fine then, I’m stealing yours next time we’re on a job _ Alec pouted in his head before his braid wrapping was taken too, letting his hair spill over his now bare shoulders in a cascade. The sharp tug on his hair wrenched another heated moan from his chest. Seregil was really pushing as many buttons as he could tonight. 

Seregil then undid the lacing of Alec’s trousers with his teeth, yanking it and his linens away and smirking at what it uncovered. 

“Scowl and hiss at me all you like, kitten, your cock tells a different story.”

Alec blushed fiercely though he was pleased, in his heart. Playing something forced, even if it was only acting, wouldn’t have sat right with him; he and Seregil had agreed on that far in advance of this little game. The trappings of capture were simply spice, something to quicken the pulse and flood the body with adrenaline. He knew he was safe with Seregil, for all this posturing. And Seregil was safe with him. 

They’d both been too close to some more dangerous realities to not be careful.

Seregil undressed himself swiftly and bent to run his lips across Alec’s collarbone, skating down to his navel, “Aren’t you a pretty one...too pretty for work like this…”

Alec gasped, as Seregil sucked a dark mark above his left hip that would come up beautifully in the morning, “And how would you know?”

Seregil’s eyes sparked up at him from between his thighs, “And clever too. What a find you are, kitten…”

“Are you going to talk or fuck me?” Alec gasped, both his own self and his own character talking with the same desperation. 

Seregil grinned, teeth flashing in the low light, “Well now, I have to get you ready first, don’t I? Can’t have you too sore to scale walls and shimmy through windows tomorrow morning.”

He pouted in response, though it was soon chased from his face as Seregil threw Alec’s long legs, longer than his own much to his annoyance, over his shoulders. Alec gasped and then louder as he felt Seregil lick a long, continuous stripe along the crease in his body. He hadn’t been told what to expect exactly, that was part of the thrill, and Seregil’s breath down on the most sensitive, most private parts of himself was enough to have his hairs standing on end. And then it was more than just his breath, his lips, his nose, his tongue, all working him open as smoothly and efficiently as he’d broken into their Wheel Street house tonight. Alec was left to writhe on the sheets, jaw slack and eyes wide, cock dripping on his own stomach, whining and keening with need as he was given just enough to prepare him for something more, not enough to get him close even when he rocked determinedly on Seregil’s tongue and received a laugh and a light slap on the hip for his efforts. 

Once he was slack between his legs and ready to snap everywhere else, Seregil drew away with a last, teasing kiss against him. 

He panted, spit running down his chin, eyes dark and fixed on Alec, commanding, “Beg for it.”

Alec didn’t need to ask for what or why, he just did it, “Please, gods, I need it. I need you so bad, sir.”

“Sir,” Seregil chuckled, crawling forward until he was holding Alec’s wrists to the bed, knocking his legs open with one of his own, “I like that. What do you need?”

“I need your cock,” Alec near sobbed, “I need you to fuck me, claim me, please…”

Satisfied, more than satisfied, Seregil surged down and gave him a bruising kiss, free hand snatching up the oil from the bedside table. He soaked his cock until the smell of the oil, all flowers and deep amber and woody oak, was thick between them, as thick as the salty tang of their own arousals. 

“Ready to pay for what you did?” Seregil panted, hair loose and fallen out of its leather band, covering half his face and making him look like some wild predator, if only for a moment. 

“Gods, yes,” Alec whined, trembling with the need rolling through him. 

Seregil grinned and seized him by the hips, dragging him forward. He entered him smoothly and not without a slight bite of pain, though it quickly fell away to the rawest and deepest kind of pleasure. He found himself thrown forward and dragged back by the force of Seregil’s hips, each one counterpointed by a low grunt. Soon they were lost beneath his own noises, unable to keep gasps and moans and high, ecstatic cries falling from his tongue as their sex grew wilder and more frantic. Seregil moved back to hold his wrists, harder now but also somehow gentler, more possessive, like the masks were falling away as they grew closer to the edge. 

Seregil was the first to break, with a low, wordless cry. The sensation of heat flooding into him pulled Alec down alongside him, his own release hitting Seregil’s chest as he hurriedly pulled him close to kiss him and swallow the last, shaky gasp of his name. 

It was all they could do for the long, ringing moments after orgasm, just kiss and cling to each other fiercely like they were scared the other would be pulled away from them. For all he’d played the dominant, it was Seregil who was left shaking, giving a soft sob when Alec tried to move away to clean him off. 

“It’s alright, talí, it’s alright, I’m here…” Alec immediately drew him close again, holding him to his chest and stroking his hair softly, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Eventually those long fingers slackened on Alec’s arms and Seregil have a shaky sigh, “Sorry...I don’t know what I-”

Alec shushed him gently, tucking a lock of dark hair behind his ear tenderly, “Think nothing of it, my love. Anytime.”

Seregil kissed his chest gratefully and dug around in the sheets a little before coming up with that same, plain silver ring, “And I’d definitely say you earned this back…” 

“Thanks,” Alec smiled as his talímenios kissed his finger before sliding his wedding ring back into place, just as he’d done when he first proposed, “My hand felt strangely naked without it.”

“And I was so impressed with how you came in,” Seregil murmured on, though his eyelids were clearly closing, “Dead silent, I didn’t even notice you at first…”

Alec grinned, pulling the blankets over him. They’d just change the sheets in the morning. He let Seregil go on mumbling praise even as it became completely indistinct and eventually stopped as his love sank into a blissful sleep. Alec took a moment to gaze at his lover, his talímenios, the other half of his heart, and think how lucky he was before he kissed his brow and slipped under the covers alongside him. 

And as he drew him close, as their bodies tangled together in that way that felt so right, every limp and chest and stomach fitting together so perfectly, Alec could swear that, somewhere in his mind, he heard a soft, metallic click. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you liked this! I'm also on Tumblr, over @mollymauk-teafleak


End file.
